Advances in display technology have caused display devices capable of conveying a stereoscopic perception of three-dimensional (3D) depth to a view to become increasingly common. These 3D displays may be found in high-definition (HD) television sets, gaming devices, and other computing devices. The growing number of 3D displays has led to a need for additional 3D visual content (e.g., images, video). Conventionally, creating 3D content has been a difficult and time consuming process. A content creator, for example, would capture a subject using two cameras, combine the video or images from each camera, and use special software to make the 3D effect look accurate. This typically includes a lengthy, highly technical and expensive manual process. Conversion of two-dimensional (2D) images and video to 3D has been performed; however, conventional conversion techniques may not be efficient at converting a large number of images or video. In addition, determining whether a piece of visual content is suitable for conversion to stereoscopic 3D has previously relied on an examination of metadata associated with the content, which is notoriously unreliable, or has been a time consuming manual inspection process.